To Eat a Pie
by HotaruKat
Summary: Goku and Vegeta enter a pie eating contest. Who can eat the most? Who will win?


Hay ya'll! I've decided to try my hand at a little humor again. Let's see what happens when Goku decides to enter a little pie eating contest. Well Vegeta can't let him win!!

Goku leaned on the shopping cart handle, causing the assorted goods to topple out as the cart tipped violently backwards. Goku rolled his eyes, sighed, and picked up the spilled food items. //First Chi Chi makes me get a driver's license, then she makes me go _grocery_ shopping with her! I'm sooo hungry. This is torture.// As Goku finished picking up the last of the groceries; Chi Chi came around the corner and dumped her armload of food into the cart.

"Goku! You eat all this food; it would be nice if you could help me shop for it! Honestly! All you do is stand there!!

"Okay Chi Chi." Goku mindlessly followed Chi Chi through the isles, while she piled assorted items into the cart. //Boy! Right now I could be training or eating or sleeping. This is so boring wait do I smell_free food_!!// Goku was at the table with the little cups and toothpicks in a flash. "Wow this looks great!" He stared at the little pieces of pie.

"Why thank you young man. Have a sample!"

Goku took the biggest piece and "Goku!! Put that down, you'll ruin your dinner!!" Goku put the sample down and obediently followed Chi Chi to the check out line. He leaned on the cart again, making sure not to put his full weight on it, and stared at the random fliers on the large window.

__

With every purchase, you earn points towards a new car!! //boring//

__

If you see this flier you are already a winner //Whatever//

__

To be held this weekend-PIE EATING CONTEST- The person who can eat the most free pies wins. 

"FREE PIES!!!"

Goku nearly knocked over the shopping cart in his rush to read the rest of the flier.

__

This weekend Mom's Old-fashioned Pies will sponsor a pie-eating contest. The rules are simple-eat as much as you can. Just come to the store and eat!

Chi Chi came up behind him.

"Goku you almost made a scene! Calm down! What is it!"

"Can I Chi Chi? Can I?"

"Can you what?

"Enter the pie eating contest?"

"Does it cost anything?"

"Nope!"

"Well Goku, if you want to spend your time eating pies instead of training to save the world who am I to stop you?"

"WOOOOHOOOOOO!!"

****

Vegeta tried to block the mindless chatter of Bulma on the phone as he piled his lunch into his mouth as quickly as he could. The food always seemed to get cold faster when he got distracted from it.

"Neat, Chi Chi, I bet Goku will win that contest for sure."

Vegeta caught the stray sentence and became interested. //I can win any contest that Goku enters//.

"Knowing how much he can eat, they'll probably run out of pies!" Chi Chi replied.

"Too bad Vegeta would never stoop to doing something like that. He might have some fun." Bulma checked her watch. "Oh no, I have to go to a meeting. We're designing a new prototype for"

"That's nice Bulma," Chi Chi answered quickly. "I'll call you back later. Bye!"

"Bye." Bulma placed the receiver back on the hook and moved to go upstairs.

"Woman, what is this that Goku is so sure to win at?"

Bulma jumped. Sometimes he could be so damn quiet. "He's entering a pie eating contest."

"What's that? Is there any fighting involved Or perhaps blowing people up?" Vegeta added the last part on with a smirk.

"Don't you know what a pie is Vegeta?"

"Am I supposed to be associated with every nuance of culture on this planet?" Vegeta answered blandly and continued eating the last bits of his lunch. //Damn, its cold already!// He pushed the empty plate away and looked at Bulma. "Now, onna, you will tell me all the rules of this contest."

"Well, let's start at the beginning Vegeta," she said in a mocking voice. "A pie is a baked pastry item that you eat. Hence, pie eating contest. When you go there the people who entered sit at this long table. Everyone gets a pie and the contestants start eating. The person who eats the most pies wins the contest." Bulma finished her little lesson and glanced at Vegeta. He seemed to be in deep thought. "What don't you understand?" she sighed.

"Why would you want to get rid of so many of these pies'? Is there something wrong with them?" he asked and seemed to be genuinely interested.

"No People just like to have fun like that because some people enjoy eating a lot of a good thing."

He raised an eyebrow and got up to leave. "Humans and their silly customs," he muttered. "I will enter this contest, just to prove that I am better than Kakkarot!" he said to Bulma as he left to go to the gravity room.

"Saiyans and their silly moods!" she said under her breath as jumped up the stairs to get her briefcase.

***

"Thank you all for attending this meeting. I'm sure our next project will be a great venture in the world of technical science and we'll all have a great time." Dr. Brief finished his speech and left the podium. Slowly the many scientists filtered out of the meeting hall.

Bulma awoke with a start and wiped the small bead of drool from her mouth. //Dad, you really have to work on your speeches!// She left the hall and stepped into the sunlight. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust from the dim lighting from the hall. As soon as it did, she slowly walked to the other side of the complex to the house.

She passed the gravity room, noticing it eerily silent, and came in through the back door. She collided right into Mrs. Briefs, making her drop a large bag of soil. "Sorry mom! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Bulma stooped to pick up the bag and handed it to her mother.

"That's alright dear. I'm just on my way to plant those new rose bushes in the garden. The store said they should be prize winners when they bloom. Isn't that fantastic!!"

"That's great," Bulma said unenthusiastically.

"Anyway, we seem to be out of groceries again. Since I'm in the middle of this, would you go out for some. Oh, and you can take Vegeta with you! That's a marvelous idea." Mrs. Brief's leaned closer to Bulma and whispered, "He came out of the gravity room today and has been pacing around the house. I think a little trip out would do him good."

Bulma rolled her eyes. She hated going grocery shopping. Atleast she could sign Vegeta up for that contest. " Okay mom. That'll be a piece of cake." //or maybe a piece of pie.// Bulma almost hit herself for thinking of such a stupid comment and left to find Vegeta.

What will happen when Vegeta goes grocery shopping?! Will he behave or blow something up? (Let's hope for the latter.) See ya next time.


End file.
